Power Rider Evolution
Power Rider Evolution or (Evol) for short, is the upcoming Rider for Power Rider Fusion. As The Principal become possessed by the Evolto '''and using the Evolution Drive, he becomes '''Power Rider Evolution. Forms Evolution Snake Form This form is Evolution's primary and default form accessed with the Snake and Rider Evol-Tanks. Evolution Bunny Form This is Evolution's Fusion-based form accessed with the Bunny and Rider Evol-Tanks. Evolution Dragon Form This is Evolution's Cross-Z-based form accessed with the Dragon and Rider Evol-Tanks . Notes *"The Principal" has the habit of saying out "Objection!" before voicing his comments. The style and tone used as he delivers the phrase is reminiscent of the same iconic phrase from the Ace Attorney ''game series. *Being a proprietor of a café where the main hero works and/or frequents in their spare time brings to mind Tōbei Tachibana and Kiyojiro Bando. *Blood Stalk's cobra motif, along with Night Rogue's bat motif, is part of the recurring bat/cobra/spider trio in the Kamen Rider franchise, a tribute to the first two Shocker monsters as well as the first monster to be upgraded. **Stalk's personality is similar, if anything, to Takeshi Asakura/Kamen Rider Ouja, another villain who is also based on Cobra Man. **In addition, as Soichi, he also serves a comic relief character similar to that of Naoya Kaido and DJ Sagara, who possess a Snake motif. **Same as Night Rogue, Blood Stalk's transformation catchphrase, "Jōketsu" (蒸血), is also a homage to Space Sheriff Gavan and Space Sheriff Shaider's catchphrase ("Jouchaku" and "Shouketsu") *His personality of playing around and unpredictability, as well as his special interest in the protagonist, is shared with Parado from the previous series. In addition, Stalk has a habit going against Rogue's orders just like Parado's defiance against Kuroto. *Evolto is the second double-agent character who possesses a monstrous identity and a secondary voice, the first being Kuniteru Emoto/Virgo/Tachibana from ''Kamen Rider Fourze. *Evolto plays a similar role to Sou Fueki/White Wizard/Wiseman from Kamen Rider Wizard. Both are introduced as benefactors to the main Rider at first before revealing their villainous agenda. Also, they are the fathers to one of the respective female protagonists. *He's similar to DJ Sagara from Kamen Rider Gaim, as he was initially a supporting character but is later revealed to be the mastermind behind everything, and is snake-themed. **An inversion of their backgrounds, while DJ Sagara wanted to encourage growth and improvement of all species across the universe, being a passive observer to the results, Evolto does so to improve the already powerful and only while they remain useful to him, becoming directly involved to make it happen. *As a hint to Stalk's true identity as Soichi, the collar on Blood Stalk's suit was modeled after the collar of a space suit.[3] *The CGI model of Blood Stalk's Energy Cobra is a reuse of part of Kamen Rider Ouja's Venosnaker. *Evolto's chararacter draws similarity with Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells from The Flash. Both were villains who assimilated the appearance of the main character's mentor, only to betray and turn on them in the future. *Evol bears an astronomy motif due to Evolto's alien origins and Soichi Isurugi's career as an astronaut, evoking the Galileo Damashii from Kamen Rider Ghost, with a chest reminiscent of Kamen Rider New Den-O. Category:Power Riders Category:Power Rider Fusion Upcoming Riders Category:Villains Category:Evil Kamen Riders